Lonely
by InuKaglover815
Summary: a sad inu story


**Lonely**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha or the lyrics to "Lonely" by Akon.**

_Lonely,I'm so lonely,_

_I have nobody,_

_for my owwnnn_

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku and stared up at the stars. It had been one month since Kagome had left for her time. And although he visited the well everyday; she wasn't ever there.

_I'm so lonely,_

_I'm _

_I have nobody,_

_for my owwnnn_

_I'm so lonely_

He'd tried to go get her a few times, but it never worked. He couldn't get through. She'd sealed the well. Every time he tried he just landed on the floor.

_Yo, this one here,_

_Goes out to all my playas out there, man, ya know_

_That got that one good girl, dawg_

_That's always been there man, like_

_took all the bullshit_

_Then one day she can't take it no more_

_And decided to leave_

Tears began to fill his eyes as he thought about the day she left.

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Give them to me Kikyo."

"What will you give me for them?" Kikyo smirked as she dropped the container of shards down her haori.

Inuyasha growled, becoming angrier the longer she was there. She just couldn't get it through her head that he loved Kagome. "What do you want?" He glared at her, his eyes practically boring holes into her as he waited for her response.

Kikyo watched as Kagome walked up behind them. She smirked and decided to use this to her advantage. "Kiss me," she told him. She could see his eyes widen, as well as Kagome's, clearly he hadn't been expecting a request like that.

"Ok," Inuyasha sighed as he walked over to where she stood, leaned against a tree. He intended to just kiss her on the cheek before grabbing the shards and rushing back to Kagome. But at the last second she turned her head and his lips landed on hers. He tried to pull away, but her arms came up to wrap around his neck, holding her to him. She held him there and when he tried to pull away she let some of her energy slip out and burned him. He stopped struggling, realizing that he was trapped. She would purify him if he resisted.

The sound of a soft sob coming from the trees caught his ears and he turned his head towards the mournful sound. Kikyo, now satisfied that she'd ruined his chance with the girl, loosened her grip on him so he could turn around. Inuyasha gasped when he saw Kagome, tears falling from her eyes like raindrops from a roof. He watched in horror as she turned and ran into the forest. He began struggling again and finally got free, immediately taking off after her. He yelled for her to wait, that it wasn't what she though. But she didn't stop. She didn't even look back.

_~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Yeah_

_I woke up in the middle of the night_

_And I noticed my girl wasn't by my side,_

That was the last time he ever saw her. By the time he'd reached the well, she was already gone. He'd jumped in after her, but it was too late, she'd sealed the well. After that, he was overcome with rage. He'd been so furious, that he had killed Kikyo when he returned to get the shards.

_Coulda sworn I was dreamin',_

_For her I was feelin',_

_So I had to take a little ride_

And then, he ran. He ran until he collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.

He'd sat there crying for three days, not moving for anything. He knew she would not come back. And he couldn't go get her. She was truly gone, he'd lost her.

_Back tracking on these few years,_

_Tryin figure out what I do to make it go bad,_

He hardly ever left the Goshinboku anymore. He just sat amongst the swaying branches, staring off into space. His mind filled with thoughts of her. In his mind he could see her sitting with them under a tree, relaxing after a long day of shard collecting. She would smile and everything would be alright. But then he would open his eyes, and he would once again be alone. He knew Miroku brought him food daily, but he never ate it. He just did see the point.

_Cause ever since my girl left me,_

_My whole life came crashin,_ _I'm so_

He sighed and looked back towards the well. He wished she come back to him. He'd give anything just to see her run out of the trees and call for him. `Damn that Kikyo,' he thought, `she just couldn't stand to see me happy.' He sighed and leaned against the bark of the tree.

_Lonely (so lonely),_

_I'm Mr. Lonely,(Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody,(I have nobody)_

_for my own,(nobody to call my own,girl)_

`I wonder what she's doing right now,' he thought, closing his eyes to picture her face. 'She probably married with that Hobo guy and completely forgotten about me,' he sighed. `Like she would even want to remember me? She thinks I betrayed her.'

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (to call my own,girl)_

The wind changed direction; bringing with it a scent so faint for a moment he thought he's imagined it. Breathing it in, he stood and jumped to the ground, "It couldn't be," he said quietly before taking off through the trees towards the well without even bothering to shield himself from the branches as they cut through his clothes. His heart pounded faster with every step he took. Eyes wide as hope filled his chest.

_Can't believe I had a girl like you_

_And I just let you walk right outta my life,_

_After all I put you through you still stuck_

_Around and stayed by my side,_

But the only thing he found was the empty well. He collapsed next against the rim, covering his face with his hands as he tried to keep from screaming. `Give it up already man. She's not coming back. Not after what she thinks you did.' He could feel the tears filling his eyes once again as he slowly returned to the Goshinboku.

_What really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby_

_You a good girl and I had no right,_

_I really wanna make things right,_

_Cause, without you in my life girl, I'm so_

His mind had been playing a lot of cruel tricks on him lately. He'd hear her laugh or catch a whiff of her scent. He couldn't even enter the village without being overwhelmed by her lingering scent. The few times he had gone the village, he'd quickly excused himself so they wouldn't see him cry.

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (body to call my own,girl)_

The wolf had come by about a week ago to see her. He hadn't even acknowledged Kouga was there until he'd pulled him from the tree and demanded to know where she was. Inuyasha had simply looked at him with pain filled eyes and told him she was gone before he'd jumped back into the trees, his body wracked with tears.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (nobody to call my own,baby)_

Not long afterwards, he'd heard the wolf's cries of anguish and knew that he'd found out what he'd meant.

_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl_

_That can take the things that you been through_

_Never thought the day would come_

_Where you'd get up and run_

_And I would be out chasing you_

It didn't matter to him anymore that the wolf had wanted her. Nor did it matter that the wolf blamed him. Nothing mattered, not without her.

_Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,_

_Ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see_

_Then the girl of my dreams that made me be_

_so happy but now so lonely_

If only he could see her one more time.

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (nobody to call my own,no)_

If only he'd been able to explain to her that the situation wasn't what it seemed and that he was only trying to get rid of the whore maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have left.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (nobody to call my own, girl)_

He watched as the sun rose above the trees without really seeing it. He never saw anything anymore, nothing except her face in his mind. "If I hadn't been so _stupid_ she'd still be here. But she won't ever be here anymore. I won't ever get to hold her in my arms again. I won't ever get the chance to tell her how much I love her." He buried his face in his arms and sobbed. He didn't even try to hold in his cries of anguish as the tears streamed down his face.

_Never thought that I would be alone (be alone),_

_I didn't think you'd be gone this long, (gone for long)_

_I just want you to call my phone,_

_So stop playing girl and_

_Come on home (come on home),_

After she'd been gone a week, he'd stopped eating and his body was shutting down because of it. He was dying, but he didn't care.

_Baby girl I didn't mean to shout, (ohhh)_

_I want me and you to work it out, (work it out)_

_I never wished that I'd ever_

_Hurt my baby (Hurt my baby)_

_And it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so_

`She probably hates me,' he thought, fiddling with the locket she'd given him oh so long ago. `She's not the only one. Sango hardly speaks to me and Shippou won't even look at me. He says it's my fault she's gone…'

_Lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (nobody to call my own,girl)_

"and he's right," he said. His eyes closing as his heart slowed to a stop.

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)_

_I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)_

_I have nobody (I have nobody)_

_for my own (nobody to call my own,girl)_

_Lonely, so lonely, lonely,_

_So lonely, (so lonely),_

_Mr. Lonely, lonely, so lonely_

_So lonely, (so lonely, so lonely, Mr. Lonely_

A.N. I've been debating on whether or not to write this. I've wanted to for a while and then this weekend I got writer's block for my other story so I thought what the heck! I hadn't originally planed for Inu to die, but oh well, the story just took me where it wanted to go.

A.A.N. Ok, so I tried to give this story a little more flow, but I still feel it needs to be longer. Anyone have any ideas how I could flesh it out some?


End file.
